


A New Kind of Christmas

by hmweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Draco is nervous as he and Percy prepare for the Weasleys' first Christmas at Malfoy Manor.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Percy Weasley
Kudos: 15





	A New Kind of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DobbyRocksSocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksSocks/gifts).



> Written for Bex as part of Hogwarts Secret Santa.

Draco was a split second away from ripping fistfuls of his own hair out when long, thin arms wrapped around him from behind. He sunk into Percy’s embrace with a sigh, immediately feeling marginally less stressed than he had the second before.

“Stop worrying,” Percy muttered, pressing a kiss to Draco’s hair.

Draco rolled his eyes despite Percy being unable to see it. He had half a mind to shove his boyfriend away over implying that not worrying was even possible, but the embrace was too comforting for him to follow through on the impulse. He let Percy sway them back and forth where they stood in the kitchen instead. Draco focused his gaze out the window above the sink where he could see part of the expansive gardens that his parents kept well-maintained even during the winter. The snow that coated the evergreens was magical, but that didn’t make it any less gorgeous.

“The entire Weasley family will be arriving at Malfoy Manor in a few short hours, and you want me to be calm?” Draco muttered as much to the window as to Percy.

Percy chuckled against Draco’s neck, sending shivers travel down Draco’s spine despite the situation. Percy always did have a strong effect on him. That was how he’d wound up having to deal with the Weasleys at his family home in the first place. Percy was more dangerous for Draco than an acromantula.

“You know this place isn’t like the Burrow,” Draco continued when Percy didn’t interrupt him and only began tracing circles on Draco’s hips with his thumbs. “I’ve seen what that place is like on Christmas. This won’t be that. It won’t be what your family expects. You really think they’re going to be happy here when they’re used to that? No, they’re going to want to get up and leave, and once again, they’ll wonder why in Merlin’s name you decided to date a Malfoy.”

Percy laughed, the force of it jostling Draco against his chest. Draco couldn’t help but smile along too though his anxiety hadn’t eased. He was glad at least one of them wasn’t concerned about the potential nightmare they’d be facing that evening.

“If nothing else,” Percy said, “they’ll appreciate the space in this place. Besides, I think my family will be good for this house. It could use some Christmas cheer, and Merlin knows that Mum will bring some with her.” He tugged Draco closer, completely enclosing him in his arms. “They know what to expect when they get here. It’s not like it’s going to be a surprise. They’ve agreed to come. Honestly, Draco, I think they’re looking forward to it for the novelty if nothing else.”

Draco snorted. It was hard to imagine Christmas at the manor as being a novelty when he’d personally spent almost all of his Christmases there. It wasn’t until he and Percy had gotten serious enough for Percy to bring him to the Burrow for Christmas the previous year that Draco had gotten a glimpse of what Christmas was like in other families.

“Mother and Father won’t know what to do with themselves,” he muttered. He snorted a second later as he considered his words. “Scratch that. They already don’t know what to do with themselves. I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Honestly, neither can I,” Percy agreed, his amazement coming through in his voice.

Draco smiled softly and turned himself around in Percy’s arms. He felt warmer than he had in ages in the drafty manor. He would have liked to permanently attach himself to Percy’s side, not just for warmth but for the strength to face the entire crowd of Weasleys that would be streaming out of the Floo in the not-so-distant future.

Percy’s smile turned gentle as he looked down at Draco. He pressed his lips against Draco’s briefly, and Draco sighed when he pulled away, wishing there weren’t a long list of things they still needed to do to prepare for the Christmas dinner. He would have much preferred to keep his attention focused solely on Percy. There would even have been something said for spending Christmas with Percy and no one else, but Draco doubted that would ever become a reality. That was something to be accepted when dating a Weasley.

He was surprised by how much he was starting not to mind it.

“I’ll take care of the goose,” Percy said, giving Draco’s waist one final squeeze as he pulled away. “You should go help your mother with the decorations in the hall. She didn’t seem to know what to do with herself when I passed.”

Draco snorted in an effort to hold in a full on laugh. If he was nervous for the Weasleys to arrive, his mother had been in a right state since she’d realized that it was actually happening. It was the first time in Draco’s life that the Christmas decorations in the manor had changed even slightly, and they’d been changing every day since.

“Yeah, I’ve got it,” he promised, giving Percy one last smile. “Please just don’t let the bird get too dry. After your mother’s last year, we’d never live it down if it wasn’t edible.”

Percy laughed and gave a fond shake of the head.

“Believe me. Mum’s accepted that nothing served to her at the manor will come close to her own cooking.”

“She’s right,” Draco muttered, which Percy ignored as he continued speaking.

“But she won’t hold it against us. Now, go convince your mum that the red and green tinsel do actually match and are very appropriate Christmas colours.”

Draco laughed one last time before hurrying out of the kitchen.


End file.
